PP Danger
by Prisci
Summary: Un patient prend en otage Cuddy dans une des salles de consultations. Cuddy va t'elle survivre? Comment va réagir House?
1. Part 1

**_P/P Danger_**

"Vous me devez quatres heures de consultations House!" _dit Cuddy en rentrant en tombe dans le bureau de House_

"Je suis trop compétent pour faire ses heures de consultations, mais je suis sur que mes larbins se feront un plaisir de les faire à ma place!

"House, on avait un marché! Chaque mois vous devez faire des consultations en plus de vos cas!"

"Si vous voulez qu'on fasse un marché d'accord! Si vous mettez des décoltés encore plus profond, je ferai...euh...une heure de consultation, et encore je suis gentil!"

"Si vous ne faites pas les quatres heures de consultation dans la demi journée qui suit, je vous rajoute 6heures de plus pour le mois prochain...A vous de voir!"

"Vous n'avez pas le droit d'user de votre pouvoir de doyenne!"

"Oh que si et si vous refusez, je double le nombre d'heures!"

"Vous êtes une sadique"

"Et vous un feignant"

"Un feignant qui résoud des cas complexes"

"Arrêtez avec vos gamineries et allez faire ses heures de consultations!"

"Ok Chef"

Il commença à se lever de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers Cuddy

"Vous me devez un décolleté profond!"

"On vera ça plus tard, allez faire vos heures de consult!"

Il sortit de son bureau et Cuddy en fit de même...

**10minutes plus tard...**

"Il est 14h...53mn, le docteur House commence les consultations. N'oubliez pas de l'écrire, autrement la déesse de l'hopital va encore me taper sur les doigts"

Il prit un dossier et se dirigea vers une des salles de consultations.Un homme d'une trentaine d'année l'attendait. Il était brun, des yeux marrons qui sortaient un peu des orbites, une barbe de trois jours et une tenue vestimentaires complètement délaissée.

"Bonjour" _dit l'homme_

House ne répondit pas et s'installa sur un fauteuil. Il ouvrit son tube de vicodin et prit deux pillules.

"C'est quoi?"

"Je vous ai posé une question?"

"Non!"

"Alors c'est rien!"

Il se leva, sortit de la salle et alla se procurer une sucette! Quand il rentra dans la salle, House dit à l'homme:

"Vous tombez mal, mais vous êtes tombé sur le seul médecin qui fait des heures de consultations à contre coeur!"

"Je veux voir le docteur Cuddy!"

"Oui c'est vrai que si vous voulez une meilleure paire de fesses et de jumelles pour vos oscultez, je comprends, mais ça m'étonnerez que ça soit une bonne escuse pour qu'elle puisse venir vous voir!"

"Je veux un vrai médecin et pas un drogué! Je veux voir le Docteur Cuddy!"

"D'accord,d'accord!"

House prit le combiné et demanda le Dr Cuddy.

20secondes plus tard, une infirmière rentra dans la salle de consultation et dit au Dr House

"Le Dr Cuddy pense que vous devriez trouver une autre escuse pour eviter les consultations."

"Vous voyez, le Dr Cuddy ne veut pas se salir les mains pour pouvoir vous soigner. Faut dire que c'est le grand manitou de l'hopital, elle n'a pas envie de s'enquiquiner avec la basse cour. Vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir un autre médecin?"

"Je veux voir le Dr Cuddy!"

"Je ne savais pas que ses jumelles étaient aussi connues à Princeton. Faut que je lui en touche deux mots."

Il prit sa canne et se dirigea vers le bureau de Cuddy.Il y entra sans prendre la peine de frapper.

"Vous avez couché avec combien d'hommes?"

"Allez faire vos consultations House!"

"Je veux savoir!"

"Et vous, vous avez couchée avec combien de call-girls?"

"Alors..." _dit il en comptant sur ses doigts_

"Stop! Je n'ai pas envie de savoir."

"Vous m'avez posé une question..."

"Qu'est ce qui se passe encore avec vos heures de consultations? Encore une plainte d'un patient?"

"Non, il y a un homme qui est en salle de consultation et il réclame une call...euh la doyenne de l'hopital pour soulager sa douleur."

"House!"

"Bon... Il demande à vous voir."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je n'en sais rien. Peut être que c'est un fan de vos jumelles."

A ce moment là, Cuddy regarda son décolleté et le monta un peu.

"Comment est il?"

"Brun,la trentaine, mal rasé, yeux marrons,..."

"Je n'ai pas couché avec lui!"

"Comment pouvez vous en être sur?"

"Parce que je le sais!"

"Ou peut-être que cela remonte à si loin que vous ne vous souvenez plus avec qui vous avez couché dernièrement."

Elle le regarda d"un air agacé alors que lui était tout content de sa remarque.

Elle sortir de son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle de consultation.

"Bonjour" _dit elle en posant des dossiers sur la table_

"Bonjour Dr Cuddy"

"Le Dr House m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir."

"Oui"

"Que puis je faire pour vous?"

"Est ce que je peux vous parler seul à seul?" _dit il en regardant House posté contre la porte._

Cuddy regarda House pour lui faire signe de parler.

"Ok ok, je vous laisse, mais ne faites pas trop de cochonneries, on pourrait vous entendre!" Puis il claqua la porte.

Cuddy se dirigea vers un des tirroirs pour prendre des gants.

"Alors que me voulez vous?" _demanda la doyenne dos à l'homme_

Il ne répondit pas, alors elle se retourna. Elle ne pouvait plus dire un seul mot, ni faire un seul geste tellement elle était terrifiée. Son regard fixait l'objet métallique que pointait l'homme sur Cuddy: un pistolet...

--

Pendant ce temps, House avait profité de l'absence de Cuddy pour aller voir son ami.

Il entra dans le bureau de Wilson sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte.

"Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer!" _(fit remarquer Wilson)_

"Pourquoi? A quoi ça te servirait?"

"Je pourrai être en consultation avec un de mes patients."

"Ou je pourrai te surprendre avec une des infirmières du service ou avec une de tes cancereuses."

"Je n'oserai jamais!"

"Tu as déja eu trois femmes!"

"Et alors?"

"Une de plus, une de moins, qu'est ce que ça peut faire!"

"Toi tu vois trop de call-girls."

"Au moins avec elles, tu payes, tu couches et c'est terminé!"

"Tu devrais rencontrer quelqu'un!"

"Tu veux me caser c'est ça?"

"Ca te ferait du bien! Les êtres humains ont besoin d'être d'aimés et..."

"...Arrête ton barratin sur l'amour. Je ne veux pas être aimé, adulé des autres personnes et puis je suis déja casé avec ma canne. Au début, faut la payer. Puis faut l'astiquer car elle demande un minimun d'entretien et..."

"...Attends, attends! Tu compares une femme à une canne?"

"Ben oui c'est vrai!"

"Ca fait trop longtemps que tu es seul, toi!"

"Et que toi, tu côtoies trop de femmes."

"T'as pas quelqu'un d'autres à embêter? Ton équipe par exemple?"

"Aux consultations!"

"Cuddy?"

"Aux consultations!"

"Aux consultations? Et toi tu fais rien?"

"Ben Cuddy m'a forcé en faire, mais un patient a insisté pour voir Thelma et Louise_." (dit il en s'installant sur le fauteuil)_

"Thelma et Louise?"

"Oui Thelma et louise, les jumelles, les bonnets..."

Wilson ne comprenait toujours pas.

"Sa poitrine crétin!"

"Je savais pas que tu donnais autant de noms...à sa poitrine!"

"Tu sais, ses décoltés sont tellement profonds que c'est devenu une de mes attractions préférées"

"Tu es pitoyable..."

"Oh toi le prude. Monsieur Sainte Ni Touche. Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais regardé sa poitrine!"

"Qui moi? Jamais!" _(dit Wilson avec un sourire sur le visage)_

"Oh toi, tu mens!"

"Je ne mens pas!"

"Je savais que tu n'étais pas un saint mais au point de regarder le décolté de sa boss...Tu me fends le coeur Jimmy. Je m'en vais, c'est trop dur d'entendre cette vérité."

A ce moment là, House sortit du bureau de Wilson en claquant la porte.

--

Cuddy avait toujours son regard sur le pistolet et elle ne pouvait plus s'en y détacher. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et fixa l'homme qui avait l'air soulagé d'être en position de force.

"Que me voulez vous?" _demanda Cuddy_

Il ne répondit pas. Il se dirigea vers la porte et la verouilla. Son arme était toujours pointé vers la doyenne.

"Ecoutez, je peux vous soigner même si vous n'avez pas de couverture so..."

"Taisez vous!" _(it il en haussant le ton)_

Elle se tut de suite.

L'homme se réinstalla sur la table de consultation.

"Vous allez prévenir l'infirmière chef que notre quart d'heure de consultation va durer plus longtemps que prévu."

Cuddy se dirigea vers la porte mais l'homme l'interrompit dans sa marche en lui disant:

"Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais vous laissez sortir de cette salle!"

La doyenne était encore plus terrifiée. Le fait que son soi disant "patient agresseur" la visait avec un pistolet, mais elle commençait réellement à se demander si elle allait s'en sortir vivante...

"Prenez le téléphone! "_ordonna l'homme_

Elle prit le combiné

"Ne demandez pas de l'aide ou quoique ce soit, si vous tenez à rester en vie!"

Elle prit le téléphone et prévint l'infirmière tout en begayant un peu. Puis elle raccrocha tout en ne bougeant pas de sa place.

"Maintenant nous allons pouvoir parler..."

--

House arriva à la clinique et se dirigea vers la salle de consultation. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et commença à ouvrir la porte. Fermée! Il retenta sa chance, mais sans succés.

"Cuddy?Cuddy!"

"Il ne faut pas déranger le Dr Cuddy"

House se retourna vers cette voix féminine: c'était l"infirmière.

"Et pourquoi cela?" _demanda House en se dirigeant vers elle ne boitant_

"Le Dr Cuddy est en consultation. Elle a demandé à ne pas être dérangée. Elle doit surement connaitre l'homme qu'elle osculte."

"Et bien moi, je suis le roi des curieux et je veux savoir ce qu'elle est en train d'osculter!"

Il se dirigea vers la salle de consultation.

"Cuddy? Ouvrez moi, c'est House! _(Aucune réponse)_Si vous êtes en train de jouer au docteur, je veux bien être de la partie."

**Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de consultation...**

Cuddy pouvait voir la poignée de la porte penchée. House était de l'autre côté et elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle aurait bien aimé crier "Au secours", "Aidez moi" mais le doigt qui était sur la gachette l'en dissuader.

"Ce docteur est vraiment crétin!" _s'exclama l'homme_

Cuddy aurait bien voulu répondre, mais elle ne savait pas si cela était une bonne idée.

"Il va partir tôt ou tard

"Cela m'étonnerait!" _répondit la doyenne de l'hôpital_

"Et pourquoi ça?"

"House, je veux dire le Docteur Houe est comme un chien en rute. Quand il a une proie, il ne la lâche plus."

"Et bien trouvez une idée pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille!"

"Avec un fusil pointait sur soi, c'est facile à dire!"

A ce moment là, elle posa une de ses mains sur sa bouche et se maudit. Elle n'aurait jamais du lui répondre de cette façon.

--

L'homme avait toujours son fusil pointait sur la femme.

"Trouvez une idée, si vous ne voulez pas terminer en passoire."

"Il faut que je le vois!"

"Ce n'est pas possible!" _répondit l'homme_

"Ecoutez si je l'appelle, il voudra venir de toute façon, mais si je le vois, il renoncera à revenir."

Cuddy vit à ce moment là le dossier qu'elle avait emmené avec elle lorsqu'elle était entré dans la salle de consultation.

"J'ai une idée. Je peux voir le Dr house, il suffit juste que je lui rende le dossier qui concerne son patient."

"D'accord"

"Mais je dois signer quelques papiers avant de lui rendre."

Elle pourrait essayer d'écrire un message d'aide, voir un seul mot comme "HELP" pour faire savoir qu'elle est en danger.

"Montrez moi ce que vous devez signer."

Cuddy le regarda

"Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser mettre un mot ou n'importe quoi pour qu'on puisse vous aider."

"Je vous assure que non!"

"On ne sait jamais avec les femmes!"

"Vous avez une femme?"

"Signez!"

A ce moment là, l'homme se rapprocha davantage de Cuddy et pressa le pistolet contre le dos de celle ci.

Cuddy ferma les yeux, son souflle s'emballa encore plus.

"SIGNEZ!" _dit il en haussant le ton_

Elle se pencha sur les différents papiers et les signa avec maladresse.

"Allez ouvrir la porte mais vous ne restez qu'à l'embrasure. Je vous surveillerai à côté."

Cuddy était effrayée. House était sa seule chance mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle est en danger?

--

Cuddy se dirigea vers la porte, dossier sous le bras et dévérouilla la serrure. L'homme se positionna contre le mur, à gauche de la femme pour surveiller le moindre de ses mouvements. Il avait cacher son arme derrière sa veste.

"Ah enfin! Je me demandais quand est ce que vous alliez m'appeler pour jouer au docteur! Je suis trés compétent dans ce domaine vous savez!"

Cuddy ne répondit pas. Elle avait l'habitude de répliquer, mais la peur la paralysait complètement.Elle regarda l'homme qui était à deux mètres d'elle qui lui disait de continuer la discussion.

"House, vous ne pouvez pas embêter quelqu'un d'autre, je suis en consultation."

"En consultation? Il est où votre chippendales!" _dit il en essayant de pencher la tête pour voir la présence de l'homme_

"Ecoutez House..."

"Pourquoi est ce que vous avez fermé la porte?"

"Pour vous éviter de vous avoir sur le dos!"

Puis elle regarda l'homme d'un coup d'oeil

"Votre escuse ne tient pas la route. Vous aimez que je vienne vous embêter. Alors pourquoi?"

"Parce que le patient est prude. Il ne voulait pas que...que quelqu'un entre lorsque je l'oscultais."

"Mouais...Je ne suis pas convaincue!"

Il commença à s'avancer, mais Cuddy le retint en mettant un bras à travers de son chemin.

"Laissez moi entrer!"

"Je ne peux pas!" _dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux et en jetant aussi un regard à l'homme qui l'a visé toujours avec son pistolet à travers sa veste._

Il lui faisait signe d'abréger la conversation.

Elle aurait bien voulu faire entrer House dans la salle de consultation...Mais elle avait peur que la présence du fameux diagnosticien n'empire les choses, il pourrait être plus utile dehors et demander de l'aide.

"Voici le dossier que vous m'aviez demandé"

Elle lui tendit le dossier, House le prit mais la regarda d'un air étonné.

"Il concerne votre patient!"

"Mais...

"Oui Monsieur Connors. Douleur abdominale, crises d'angoisse et éruptions épidermiques. Il répond mal au traitement que vous lui avez donné. Faites d'autres analyses!" _Coupa Cuddy_

"Mais je n'ai pas..."

"S'il vous plait House! "_dit elle en insistant en le regardant profondément._

Il remarqua à ce moment là, dans ses yeux, comme une lueur de détresse. Avait-il vrai ou pas?Il continua de jouer au même jeu que Cuddy, mais en se jurant de retourner la voir plus tard...

"D'accord, je vais demander à mon équipe de faire d'autres analyses! Je viendrai vous prévenir! "_dit il troublé par le comportement de la doyenne._

--

Cuddy ferma la porte et se retourna vers la porte. Elle était angoisée à l'idée que House ne comprenne pas son appel à l'aide.

Elle était terrorisée, intimidée par cet homme, mais aussi cette arme. Que voulait t'il? De l'argent? Se venger? Qu'avait t'elle pu lui faire? C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait! Il s'agissait d'un illustre inconnu à ses yeux! Il fallait qu'elle sache,et cela par n'importe quel moyen...

House entra dans le bureau de Wilson sans frapper. L'oncologue était en plein rendez vous avec un de ses patients.

"House! Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit il y a 20minutes!"

"De ne jamais frapper avant d'entrer dans ton bureau"

"Tu es vraiment pas possible!" _répondit Wilson_

"C'est pas ce que tu me dis quand on se retrouve tous les deux le soir..."

La patiente regarda Wilson qui était visiblement géné et surpris. House se rapprocha de la patiente et lui dit:

"Le Dr Wilson ne vous avez pas dit qu'il était..."

"Non! s'exclama la patiente"

"Je ne suis pas gay! "_répondit Wilson_

"Je suis désolé. Je ne voulez pas vous offusquez. Mais bon maintenant, vous saurez qu'il préfère les bijoux de famille qu'une belle paire de ..."

"House, sors de mon bureau! "_(dit il en se levant de son fauteuil)_ "Veuillez m'escuser mais mon collègue est un crétin! Ne faites pas attention à lui. Venez je vais vous raccompagner" _(dit il en contournant son bureau)_

"Non c'est bon. Je saurez retrouver le chemin du retour."

Sur ce, elle quitta le bureau de Wilson sans prendre la paine de lui dire aurevoir et lui serrer la main.

"Mais tu veux que je ferme mon cabinet!"

"Bien sur que non."

"Tu as dit à ma patiente que j'étais gay!"

"Et alors? Qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire?"

"J'ai une réputation à garder moi!"

"Oui comme tout bon médecin...gay!" _répondit House_

Wilson se résinstalla sur son fauteuil et dit à House:

"Tu es encore venu m'embêter pour essayer de fuir les consultations?"

"Non!"

"Pour éviter Cuddy?"

"Non mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre"

"Comment ça?"

"Cuddy,elle est bizarre...Elle a quelqu'un en ce moment?"

"Euh...non, je ne pense pas. Mais pourquoi cette question? Tu es jaloux? "_dit il en souriant_

"Non, non c'est cet homme..."

"J'avais raison.Tu es jaloux!"

"Jaloux de quoi? Oui bien sur...je suis jaloux de ces jumelles et de sa belle paire de fesses. Qu'est ce que je suis jaloux..."_dit il de façon ironique avec une pointe de colère_

"C'est qui cet homme?"

"Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas regardé son dossier. Il est brun, la trentaine, une barbe de quelques jours."

"Et alors?"

"Quand je suis rentrée en salle de consultation, il m'a dit qu'il voulait voir Cuddy."

"Un ancien amant peut-être?"

"Non elle avait pas l'air de le connaître."

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre dans ce que tu me dis..."

"Laissez moi terminer!"

"Ok,ok..."

"Cuddy est allé le voir en salle de consultation et il a demandé à être seul. Alors je suis partir et je suis venu te voir. Mais ensuite, je suis reparti voir Cuddy mais j'ai voulu ouvrir la porte, elle était fermée. L'infirmière m'a dit que Cuddy l'avait prévenu en lui disant de ne pas être dérangé."

"C'est vrai que vérouiller la porte n'est pas dans ses habitudes, mais peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée."

"Alors moi je suis retourné devant la salle et j'ai insisté. Cinq minutes après, elle m'a ouvert sans me laisser entrer. Elle avait l'air bizarre quand je l'ai vu. Elle m'a donné un dossier signifiant qu'il concernait mon patient."

"Mais tu n'as pas de cas en ce moment!"

"Oui je sais. Elle m'a dit de prendre le dossier de mon patient. J'ai essayé de contester, mais elle a insisté."

"Elle t'a dit autre chose concernant ce patient?"

"Elle m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Connors, qu'il avait des crises d'angoisses, douleurs abdominales et réactions épidermiques. Elle a ajouté que le patient répondait mal au traitement que je lui avais donné."

"Tu peux me répéter les symptômes?"

"Douleurs abdominales,crises d'angoisses, réactions épidermiques."

"Oui ça peut correspondre à une mauvaise réaction de traitement.Mais tu connais ce Connors?"

"Non, je n'ai jamais eu de patient nommé Connors." _(dit House en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre)_

Un silence s'installa dans le bureau. Les deux médecins étaient en train de réfléchir sur cette situation assez inhabituel...Mais soudain House sortit du bureau de Wilson comme une furie. L'oncologue décida de le suivre jusque dans l'ascenseur.

"Tu vas où? "_demanda Wilson_

"Voir Cuddy!"

"Elle est surement en consultation!"

"Et si Cuddy était le patient, ce Connors!

"Comment ça?"

"Douleurs abdominales, réactions épidermiques, et crises d'angoisses. Patient qui répond mal au traitement!"

"Alors si c'est pas une maladie, c'est..."

"...Cuddy est en danger. Tous les symptômes ressemblent à une réaction, un sentiment: la peur..."

--

Quand ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, ils se dirigèrent vers la clinique. Une fois devant la salle de consultation, ils essayèrent d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était une fois de plus verouillée.

"Cuddy, c'est House!"

_Aucune réponse._ Ils forcèrent la porte, mais sans succès.

"Cuddy, c'est Wilson. Ouvrez nous."

**Pendant ce temps en salle de consultation...**

"Je croyais que vous aviez réussi à le faire déguerpir!"

"Je croyais" _(dit elle en mentant)_

"Arrêtez de me prendre pour un imbécile!"

Elle était inquiète, mais aussi rassurée de savoir que House avait comprit la situation, enfin une partie.

"En plus ce crétin à fait venir quelqu'un d'autre!"

"Ce crétin comme vous dites, c'est le Dr House, et l'un des meilleurs médecins de la région."

"Vous, fermez la!" _dit il en lui pointant le pistolet et en commençant à faire les cents pas dans la salle_

"Cuddy ouvrez moi!" _répéta t'il House_

_Aucune réponse_

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait?" _demanda Wilson_

"Apelle les flics, c'est la seule solution!"

"D'accord!"

House resta devant la porte tandis que Wilson se dirigea vers le bureau des infirmières.

"Que se passe t'il?" _demanda une infirmière_

"Ah...rien. Ne vous inquiètez pas! Vous pouvez continuer votre travail."

"D'accord"

Wilson appela la police pendant que House essayait d'établir le contact avec la salle de consultation.

"Cuddy! Si vous êtes là, répondez moi!"

_Aucune réponse_

"Alors?" _demanda Wilson_

"Rien pour l'instant. Tu as appelé la police?"

"Oui, ils vont arriver. Ils m'ont dit qu'il fallait les attendre."

"Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre! Y a peut-être un cinglé avec Cuddy, qui lui fait je ne sais pas quoi."

"Oui je te comprends, mais eux savent quoi faire dans cette situation!"

House n'écouta pas la dernière phrase de Wilson et continua son dialogue.

"Ecoutez moi. Si vous voulez qu'on parle, je veux bien rentrer dans la salle. On pourrait peut-être trouver une solution!"

_Aucune réponse_

"Si vous ne faites pas sortir le Dr Cuddy de la salle de consultation , nous serons obligés d'appeler les flics. Je suis sur que vous ne voulez qu'on arrive là!"

**Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de consultation**

"Votre ami pense qu'en appelant les flics, l'affaire sera résolue. Il peut toujours rêver. Vous ne sortirez pas vivante, donc cela sert à rien qu'il fasse autant d'effort!"

A ce moment là, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir avec ce fou furieux! Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, quitte en payer le prix!

Elle se dirigea de façon rapide vers la porte, mais l'homme réussi à l'intercepter au dernier moment.Il l'a poussa loin de la porte, mais Cuddy continuait de se débattre violemment, tout en disant:

"House aidez moi...Je vous en supplie...aidez moi!"

Quand House attendit les paroles de Cuddy, qui lui glaça le sang, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte. L'homme qui se débattait toujours avec la doyenne de l'hopital, décida de mettre un terme à tout ceci.Avec la crosse de son fusil, il donna un violent coup en direction de la tête de Cuddy...Celle ci s'effondra sous le coup du choc!

"N'entrez pas ou je tue votre patronne." _(Cria l'homme)_

**TBC...**

**Laissez vos reviews, ça m'encouragera pour écrire la suite...**


	2. Part 2

House arrêta de suite d'ouvrir la porte sous peine de perdre la seul femme qui lui tenait tête à l'hôpital.

"Comment va le Dr Cuddy?" _demanda le Dr House_

"Je ne sais pas"

"Comment ça vous ne savez pas?"

"Le Dr Cuddy a essayé de s'échapper. Il a bien fallu que je stoppe sa tentative!"

"Que lui avez vous fait?" _dit à ce moment là Wilson_

"Rien de grave pour l'instant. Mais si vous continuez à hausser la voix comme ça, vous ne retrouverez qu'un corps sans vie!"

--

House et Wilson n'avaient qu'une envie, c'est défoncer la porte. Mais cette action pourrait leur porter préjudice, ainsi qu'à Cuddy.

"Bon sang,ils arrivent quand les flics!"

"Moi en tout cas, je vais pas les attendre."_ (répondit House)_

"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?"

Je vais chercher mon équipe pour qu'ils trouvent des informations sur cet homme."

"Moi je vais demander aux infirmières le double du dossier!"

"D'accord"

Cinq minutes plus tard, tous les médecins se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'attente. Wilson avait demandé aux infirmières de ne plus accepter de patients jusqu'a nouvel ordre. Mais ceux qui nécessitent une prise en charge devait être soigner ailleurs. Il avait donc proposer le hall de l'hôpital.

Donc les cinq médecins étaient seuls dans la clinique. House leur avait déja fait le topo.

"J'ai réussi à avoir le dossier sur cet homme! William McKensie. Il y a trés peu d'informations le concernant. Juste qu'il est né le 12 aout 1973, qu'il habite du côté de Blawenburg..."

House vit au loin les flics discuter avec les infirmières.

"Cameron, vous allez chercher d'autres informations sur ce McKensie. Il est surement déja venu à l'hôpital car il n'a pris Cuddy en otage pour rien. Chase,Forema, vous allez fouiller chez lui!"

"Je pourrai plutôt aider Cameron que d'aller chez cet homme! "_demanda Chase_

"Vous avez peur que la mère de McKensie vous attende avec un fusil chez lui."

"Non!"

"Et bien vous accompagnez Foreman!" _répliqua House_

"Pourqu'on on n'attends pas la police? "_demanda Cameron_

"Ce sont des incapables. A part frimer avec leur fringues et leurs insignes, ils savent rien faire. On fait notre propre enquête!"

"D'accord! "_répondit Cameron_

"Bon allez au boulot." _(dit House en voyant les flics se diriger vers lui)_

"Je suppose que vous êtes le Dr House et vous le Dr Wilson_. "(dit il en leur tendant la main)_

"Oui c'est cela." _répondit Wilson_

"Je suis l'inspecteur John Brown et voici l'inspecteur Matt Langdon"

--

Foreman et Chase se dirigèrent vers une de leurs voitures.

"Tu conduis ou je conduis? "_demanda Chase_

"Conduis, je t'indiquerai."

"D'accord"

Pendant qu'il conduisant, Chase demanda:

"Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir?"

"Il faut qu'on reste optimiste. Mais pourquoi tu poses cette question?" _demanda Foreman_

"Elle est prise en otage par un fou furieux armé. Les flics sont là et House qui fait sa propre enquête.Je ne sais pas ce que cava donner!"

"Nous savons tous les deux que House n'apprécie pas les flics depuis son histoire avec Tritter."

"Esperons que tout se passe bien. Que cela ne tourne pas en drame. "_(dit Chase)_

"Oui."

--

Cuddy ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle était par terre, dos au mur. Elle sentit une vive douleur au dessus de son oeil gauche. Cuddy emmena sa main vers cette douleur. Elle ferma les yeux de douleur quand elle posa sa main. En la retirant, elle se rendit compte que ses doigts étaient immaculés de sang. Ce liquide rouge coulait de long de sa joue pour finalement atterir sur son chemisier décolleté.

Au début, elle pensait que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais quand elle vit cet homme, armé, elle savait qu'il était bien réel.

"Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix." _(dit l'homme)_

Cuddy tenta de se relever, mais sa tête l'a faisait souffrir. Elle décida de rester assise.

"Vous n'auriez pas du! Je vous aviais prévenu que je ne vous laisserai pas sortir. Maintenant vous en subissez les conséquences!"

"Est ce que je peux prendre une compresse?" (_demanda t'elle terrifiée)_

"Non! Le sangsur votre visage vous va si bien! Puis la souffrance n'est que le début!"

"Je ne comprends pas! Pourquoi faites vous ça?"

"Vous voulez vraiment savoir? Et bien c'est simple..."

--

Le Dr Wilson nous a appelé en nous disant que le Dr Cuddy avait été prise en otage par un des patients de l'hôpital. (_demanda John Brown)_

"C'est exact! "(_répondit Wilson)_

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avant que nous arrivions?" _(questionna l'inspecteur)_

House leur raconta tout depuis le début.

"Vous avez essayé de prendre contact avec lui?"

"On a essayé, mais ça c'est pas trés bien passé..."

"Comment ça?"

Un moment, on entendu Cuddy demander de l'aide. Alors on a essayé d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était verouillée. Puis on a entendu quelqu'un s'écrouler et l'homme nous a dit de ne pas ouvrir autrement il tuait Cuddy! _(raconta House)_

"Vous auriez du nous attendre au lieu d'aggraver la situation!" _(dit l'inspecteur)_

"Au lieu d'aggraver la situation! Elle est bien bonne celle là! Pendant qu'on vous attendez, Cuddy était entre les mains de ce fou furieux! ""(_répondit House d'un ton agaçé)_

"Elle y est toujours à ce que je sache."

"Oui mais on a pu entendre sa voix! Savoir si elle était en vie!"

"Avec ce que vous avez fait,elle ne restera pas vivante longtemps!"

House commença à s'avancer vers lui,poing fermé et prêt à le plaquer contre le mur mais Wilson s'interposa entre eux.

"C'est bon! STOP! On arrête. On N'est pas là pour savoir qui a fait la plus grosse faute. Le principal est de sortir Cuddy vivante!"

"L'inspecteur Tritter avait raison. Vous êtes un sacré phénomène!"

"Vous lui direz de ma part que j'ai toujours un thermomètre à ma disposition."

L'inspecteur s'approcha de House mais Wilson se mit une nouvelle fois entre eux.

"Cuddy n'a que faire de vos chamailleries. Elle nous demande de l'aider. Alors aidons là!"

"Je veux l'aider!" (_répondit House)_

"Oui nous aussi, mais n'intervenez plus! Laissez nous faire!" (_dit l'inspecteur d'un ton autoritaire)_

John Brown quitta les deux médecins et se dirigea vers ses collègues

"Mais tu es dingue! "_dit Wilson_

"J'avais raison,les flics sont des incapables."

"En tout cas, tu as réussi à te les mettre sur le dos."

"Ca fait rien. Moi je vais faire ma propre enquête et eux l'a leur."

"House! J'ai trouvé des informations concernant William McKensie!" _dit Cameron_

"On se rejoint dans mon bureau." _(répondit House)_

Cameron s'en alla et House se retourna vers son ami.

"Mais contrairement à eux, j'aurai toujours une longueur d'avance."

"Comment ça? "_demanda Wilson_

"T'iras faire la fouine chez les flics. Tu leurs demandera des informations et tu viendras me les transmettre."

"Non House! Non!"

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que..."

"Tu ne les as pas sur le dos, alors ils te donneront quelques infos. Fais le pour Cuddy!"

"Je le fais pour Cuddy!"

"Merci"

Puis House quitta son ami et partit en direction de l'ascenseur. Une fois arrivé à son bureau, il vit Cameron assise sur son fauteuil.

"Alors vous avez trouvé quoi?" _(demanda House)_

"William McKensie a..."

--

Foreman et Chase entrèrent dans un immeuble en piteux état. L'atmosphère était étouffante. C'était sombre et ça sentait le tabac.

Les deux médecins se dirigèrent vers un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Il puait la fumée de cigarette et de transpiration, d'où les marques sur le T-shirt. Il était en train de nettoyer le sol.

"Bonjour." _(dit Chase)_

"Si c'est pour prendre une chambre, désolé, mais je suis complet!"

"Euh...non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. "_(répondit Chase)_

"Ah je croyais. Certains couples bien friqués viennent passer une nuit incognito alors je pensais que vous étiez ensemble."

Chase et Foreman se regardèrent d'un air dégouté."

"Est ce que vous connaissez William McKensie?" _demanda Foreman_

"Si je le connais? Bien sur que oui! J'ai du le virer, lui et sa femme."

"Il a une femme?"

"Oui. Lucy McKensie."

"Vous pouvez nous la décrire?"

"Brune,cheveux longs, maigrichonne."

"Vous savez si elle travaillait?"

"Non pauvre femme, elle était constamment malade.Mais son mari était vraiment quelqu'un d'ignoble. Il rentrait tous les soirs de son travail bourré. Je les entendait souvent se disputer. Je me demandais si il ne battait pas sa femme. En tout cas, je suis bien content qu'ils ne soient plus là."

"Vous ne savez pas où on pourrait les trouver? "_demanda Chase_

"Aucune idée! Je les ai virer car ça faisait quelques mois qu'il ne payer plus le loyer. Un jour,il m'a même proposé sa femme comme monnaie d'échange. Mais j'ai refusé, elle me faisait vraiment pitié."

"D'accord. Merci du renseignement!"

Ils commencèrent à partir, mais l'homme leur dit:

"Hey les gars, je vous ai pas demandé, vous êtes des flics?"

"Non des médecins._ "(répondit Chase)_

"Des médecins?"

"Ca serait trop long à vous expliquer. "_(dit Foreman)_

"Je viens d'y penser,mais William McKensie discutait de temps en temps avec un clochard."

"Où peut-on le trouver?"

"Il traîne dans le coin. Je pense qu'il pourra vous en dire davantage."

"Merci"

--

"Alors, qu'est ce que vous voyez?" _demanda l'inspecteur_

"Attendez!" _dit l'homme_

L'inspecteur John Brown avait demandé qu'on emmène le détecteur de chaleur thermique pour voir les positions des deux individus dans la salle.

"Alors?"

"L'individu qui est debout est surement William McKensie. L'autre personne par terre est le Dr Cuddy. Elle est vivante, on l'a voit bouger."

"Oui mais par contre, on peut rien faire car McKensie a l'arme pointé sur le Dr Cuddy. Mieux vaut éviter de prendre des risques."

"Il faut qu'on essaye de prendre contact avec lui."

Chase et Foreman arrivèrent précipitement dans le bureau de leur patron.

"McKensie avait une femme mais..."

"...elle est morte!" _(dit House)_

"Vous êtes déja au courant? "(_demanda Foreman)_

"Cameron a découvert que la femme de ce fou furieux était morte."

"Il y a deux semaines!" _(dit Cameron)_

"Dans quelle circonstance? "(_demanda Chase)_

"Suicide. Elle a fait une overdose de médicaments."

"Ca ne m'étonne pas. Ca ne devait pas être facile de vivre avec un homme alcoolique et violent." _(précisa Foreman)_

"Il battait sa femme?" _(demanda Cameron)_

"D'après leur ancien concierge, oui! Il nous as dit que McKensie rentrait tous les soirs bourrés. Puis un moment, ils ne payaient plus le loyer, alors il a proposé sa femme comme monnaie d'échange pour un mois de loyer. Mais le gérant a refusé,donc il a du les mettre dehors."

"Il n'y a pas eu d'autopsie sur Lucy McKensie?"

"Non étant donné que c'était un suicide, ils n'ont pas jugé nécessaire d'en faire une."

"D'après un clochard, qui connaissait un peu le couple, il nous a dit que le mari avait été licencié à cause de son problème d'alcool. Donc ils vivaient dans la rue. Le concierge nous a dit aussi que la femme était constamment malade. "_(raconta Chase)_

"Malade? "_(demanda House)_

"Oui!" _(répondit Chase)_

"Alors il devrait y avoir un dossier sur sa femme, si elle est venue consulter ici."

"Je n'ai rien trouvé sur elle! "_(dit Cameron)_

"Essayez encore!"

Cameron s'installa devant l'ordinateur de House.

**Deux minutes plus tard...**

"Elle est venue il y a un an." _(précisa Cameron)_

"Pour quelle raison?" _(demanda House)_

"Un simple rhume."

"Peut-être un simple rhume qui s'est aggravé. Faut faire une demande d'exhumation."

"D'exhumation?" (_dit Chase)_

"C'est peut-être la mort de sa femme qui a déclenché son état psychotique, alors demandez l'exhumation."

"Je ne pense pas que le juriste de l'hôpital accepte!" _(fit remarquer Foreman)_

"Usez de tous vos moyens pour le convaincre ou autrement, faites l'exhumation vous mêmes."

"Mais vous êtes dingues!" _(dit Cameron)_

"Je sais!"

--

House sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers la clinique. Soudain, il attendit le bruit important, c'était celui d'un tir.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe!" (_cria House en entrant en trombe dans la clinique)_

"Calme toi!" (_dit Wilson en se dirigeant vers lui)_

"Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore fait ces abrutis?" (_dit House en regardant les flics)_

"Ils ont essayé de prendre contact avec McKensie"

"Ce n'est pas à toi de répondre!"

"Ces abrutis comme vous dites, sont des collègues, des personnes qui ont essayé de négocier avec le preneur d'otage."

"Oui bien sur, les grands manitoux arrivent et tout est réglé. Et là, qu'est ce que je viens d'entendre?"

"Calmez vous en premier temps!"

"Comment voulez vous que je me calme! Il y a Cuddy à l'intérieur de cette salle et on ne sait pas si elle est encore vivante._ "(répondit House)_

"Ecoutez moi, on a essayé de prendre contact avec lui via le téléphone, étant donné que le dialogue était un échec. Mais on a eu aucun contact car on suppose qu'il a détruit le téléphone avec son tir." _(précisa l'inspecteur John Brown)_

"Vous êtes des incapables! Je préfère moi même essayer de prendre contact avec lui."

"Tout comme vous faites votre propre enquête!"

A ce moment là,House stoppa sa marche et regarda Wilson.

"Je n'ai rien dit! "_(dit l'oncologue)_

"Mes hommes m'ont appelé il y a une dizaine de minutes me disant que deux médecins étaient venus questionner le gérant de l'immeuble."

"Et alors?"

"Ne marchez plus sur mes plates bandes!"

"A ce que je sache, je n'ai jamais vu de fleurs pousser sur le sol de l'hôpital!" _(répondit le diagnosticien avec ironie)_

"N'intervenez plus ou je vous coffre pour obstruction!"

"Et bien allez y, mais vous le regretterez!_ "(en tendant les bras pour recevoir les menottes)_

Les deux hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

"Laissez moi une dernière chance."

"Non! Et je vous interdit de vous approcher de la salle à moins de deux mètre!." _(répondit le flic)_

"Ecoutez, je suis sur que j'en sais plus que vous sur ce gars!"

Alors que l'inspecteur allait lui répondre, Wilson le coupa:

"Laissez le le faire!" (_dit l'oncologue)_

"Et pourquoi ça?" (_demanda Joh Brown)_

"Le Dr House peut savoir être convainquant dans certaines situations."

L'inspecteur réfléchit mais finalement accepta.

"D'accord! Vous avez cinq minutes."

--

Wilson lui fit signe d'encouragements avec sa tête. House se dirigea difficilement vers la porte de la salle de consultation car sa jambe le faisait souffrir.

"William McKensie?" _demanda House_

_Aucune réponse_

"Ecoutez...j'aimerai vous dire que je suis désolé pour votre femme."

_Aucune réponse_

"J'imagine que son décès a du vous procurer une immense tristesse. Mais aussi une colère face à ce puissant sentiment d'inutilité face à cette souffrance. Mais cette colère a surement déclenché ce choc psyhcotique qui..."

"Choc psychotique? Vous me prenez pour un fou Dr House?" _(demanda William)_

House aurait bien dit oui mais il se retint.

"Vous me prenez pour un fou car vous savez que je n'ai rien à perdre. Que je n'ai aucune raison de garder le Dr Cuddy. Bien au contraire!"

"Alors qu'elles sont t'elles?" _(demanda House)_

"Cela ne vous regarde pas!"

"Alors qu'elles étaient vos raisons pour échanger votre femme contre un mois de loyer?" _(répliqua House avec une pointe de colère)_

"Qui vous a dit ça?"

"Un travail pénible, un salaire minable engendre une certaine frustration, non? Et il fallait bien l'évacuer. N'est ce pas William? Votre femme aimait jouer le rôle de punching-ball?"

"Je n'ai jamais frappé ma femme!" _(cria l'homme)_

"Arrêtez de mentir! Je suis sur que votre femme s'est suicidé car elle en avait marre de vos coups. Il vous fallait quelqu'un d'autre et le Dr Cuddy est apparu!"

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ma femme s'est suicidé!"

Dans la salle de consultation, Mckensie tourna sa tête vers Cuddy et lui dit d'un air méchant:

"Si il continue à dire des propos comme ceux là,la dernière fois qu'il vous vera, ça sera dans un cercueil!"

**Pendant ce temps...**

"Il faut qu'on l'arrête!" (_dit l'inspecteur à Wilson)_

Wilson ne dit rien

"Super votre idée. Il est en train de provoquer Mckensie et si il continue la situtation va empirer. Arrêtez le!"

"House!" (_dit Wilson au diagnosticien)_

Mais le médecin ne l'entendit pas et continua sa rhétorique.

"Je suis sur que votre femme devait aimé votre odeur quand vous rentriez du travail. Vous deviez être un putois puant l'alcool à deux kilomètres."

"House..." (_dit faiblement Cuddy)_

Le sang coulaitencore sur son visage malgré la pression qu'elle exercait avec sa main. Mais les dernières forces qu'il lui restait commençait à partir et elle avait du mal à rester éveillée.

"Je suis sur que votre seule amie était une bouteille de wisky."

"J'aimais ma femme! "_(cria l'homme)_

"Quand on est un alcoolique de votre genre, les gens autour de vous ne sont que des merdes qui envahisent votre vie, come votre femme. Pour la faire fuir, vous la battiez!"

"Je ne battais pas ma femme. Combien de fois dois je vous le dire?"

"House... "_(dit faiblement Cuddy)_

Mais House ne l'entendit pas et continua sa provocation.

"En tout cas, vous n'avez pas eu besoin de lui forcer la main, elle s'est suicidée."

"Arrêtez! J'aimais ma femme!

"Oui bien sur que vous l'aimiez...Au point d'être bourré tous les soirs, de battre votre femme,de l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange!"

"House arrêtez..."

L'homme était de plus en plus nerveux et faisait les cents pas dans la salle de consultation. Son pistolet était dans sa main et il était vraiment prêt à l'utiliser...

"Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que vous êtes un lâche et un égoiste. Vous pensiez tellement à vos fesses et à votre bouteille de wisky que vous en avais perdu votre job! Ce job qui vous permettait d'avoir une couverture maladie et qui aurait pu soigner votre femme malade!"

Les deux derniers mots résonèrent dans l'esprit de l'homme...Alors que House attendait une réponse...la seule réponse qu'il entendit, ce fut un coup de feu!

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, merci encore...PROCHAINEMENT LA SUITE!**


	3. Part 3

"Je viens de voir l'inspecteur Brown ! L'exhumation vient de débuter. "(dit Wilson)

"Il faut deux trois heures pour l'exhumation et plusieurs heures pour l'autopsie. "(expliqua Cameron)

"J'espère que nous pourrons les libérer avant car House n'attendra pas aussi longtemps…"

--

"Mais pourquoi avoir pris le docteur Cuddy en otage ? Votre femme est morte, vous en voulez à la terre entière, mais pourquoi la directrice de cet hôpital ?" (demanda House)

L'homme ne répondit et continua à marcher à travers la pièce.

"C'est vrai que notre système de santé est le plus minable qui puisse exister, mais le Dr Cuddy n'y ait pour rien !"

McKenzie s'assit sur le tabouret, face au Dr House, tout en pointant son pistolet.

"Depuis quelques mois, Lucy ne se sentait pas bien…Elle avait mal au ventre, elle mangeait très peu, elle était constamment fatiguée. Il y a un mois, elle est venue dans cet hôpital pour se faire ausculter ! "(raconta McKensie)

"Mais n'ayant pas de couverture, pas de soins !"

"Oui ! Une infirmière lui a expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas se soigner ici. Alors ma femme a demandé à voir la directrice de l'hôpital. Mais l'infirmière lui a expliqué qu'elle était occupée et qu'elle ne pouvait pas recevoir ma femme. Alors Lucy a attendu toute l'après-midi devant l'hôpital, pour espérer voir le Dr Cuddy. En début de soirée, elle a aperçu votre directrice, et quand elle lui a demandé de l'aide, le Dr Cuddy lui a expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour elle ! Que cela lui était impossible…"

Les yeux de McKensie exprimaient une colère vive, une envie de vengeance et cela déplaisait à House.

"Ce n'est pas parce que le Dr Cuddy a fait ce qu'elle devait faire que vous devez la maltraité !"

"Si le Dr Cuddy avait un temps soit peu parlé avec Lucy pour savoir ce qu'elle avait, ma femme sera peut-être encore vivante."

"Si vous avez une réclamation à faire, c'est au ministère de la santé. Si on devait soigner toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas de couverture, ça serait le déficit pour la santé publique. Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à votre femme, mais c'est vous le coupable !"

"Oui oui bien sur ! Ce sont toujours les pauvres qui subissent les conséquences ! "(répondit McKensie)

"Oui « poor » petits pauvres, faudrait qu'on ouvre nos bras pour les accueillir, leur donnez une petite pièce pour qu'ils aillent s'acheter une bouteille d'alcool et leur donner une cuillère à soupe pour les nourrir. "(dit House avec ironie)

"LA FERME !"

"Arrêtez de vous morfondre, si vous ne seriez pas devenu alcoolo, vous auriez pu garder votre job, votre appartement et votre femme !"

"Arrêtez de parler de ma femme ! Elle n'est plus là !"

"Oui ça c'est sur ! Je ne la vois pas dans cette salle !"

Furieux, l'homme s'approcha de House, et lui donna un violent coup de crosse.

_**--**_

La puissance de la frappe était tellement forte que House resta inconscient pendant plusieurs secondes. Quelques minutes plus tard, il reprit conscience avec un sérieux mal au crâne.

Mckensie ne cessait de faire les cents pas à travers la salle, le pistolet dans sa main, le doigt sur la gâchette ! Il était très nerveux…

"On ne va quand même pas passer la semaine ici !"

"S'il le faut : oui !"

"Si vous êtes venu ici, dans cet hôpital, prendre Cuddy en otage, c'est dans un but bien précis ! "

"Je ne veux que justice !"

"Oui bien sur, en me prenant en otage deux médecins ! Je libère les deux docteurs pour un meilleur système de santé !"

"Pourquoi pas !"

"Les flics vous prendront pour un bouffon !"

"Je veux 500 000dollars !"

"En échange du docteur cuddy ?"

"Oui !"

"Ca ne ramènera pas votre femme !"

"Je sais que ça ne la ramènera pas. C'est 500 000dollars, c'est l'ensemble que j'aurai du recevoir après mon licenciement abusif et l'assurance vie de ma femme !"

"Ecoutez, il ne s'agit pas d'une petite somme !"

"C'est tout ou vous êtes mort !"

Il était vraiment tombé sur un fou furieux.

"Comment s'appelle le flic qui a voulu vous coffrer ?"

"L'inspecteur John Brown !"

L'homme pointait toujours son arme vers House. Sa main tremblait par la nervosité et la colère qu'il avait enfouit depuis de nombreuses semaines.

"BROWN !"(_cria McKensie)_

Quand l'inspecteur entendit son nom hurler, il se dirigea vers la porte !

"Que voulez vous McKensie ?"

"Je veux 500 000dollars et une voiture devant l'hôpital en échange de la libération du Dr Cuddy et du Dr House !"

"Libérez le Dr Cuddy en premier temps !"

"Non ! Le Dr Cuddy restera avec moi tant que je n'aurais pas mon fric et ma voiture. "

"Il nous faut du temps pour rassembler tout l'argent !"

"Si à la fin de la journée, je n'ai pas ce que je demande, je tuerai les deux médecins… sans hésiter !"

A ce moment là, Brown sentit que la situation devenait critique et appela son supérieur pour lui faire part des dernières nouvelles.

"Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont vous payer et vous laissez sortir de cet hôpital." (dit House)

"En tout cas, ils devront le faire, si ils tiennent vraiment à vous garder en vie !"

"Oui mais si voulez que le Dr House reste en vie, je dois la soigner ! Je dois lui enlever la balle qui se situe dans son épaule droite !Il y a risque d'infection si on ne lui retire pas dans les prochaines heures !"

"Faites ce que vous avez à faire !

House rassembla le matériel qui lui était nécessaire : une pince, des compresses,…

Il désinfecta les alentours de la plaie, plaça des compresses tout autour. Il profita de l'inconscience de Cuddy pour retirer la balle.

Il épongea le sang sur la plaie et pris la pince. Il fit une première tentative pour extraire la balle mais cela se révéla plus compliqué que d'habitude. La situation dans laquelle il était et la femme qui était en face de lui, lui mettant davantage de pression.

Alors qu'il allait faire une seconde tentative, il entendit son prénom :

"House ! Où suis-je ?"

C'était Cuddy qui avait prononcé ces quelques mots…

--

Cuddy était à moitié éveillée. House se mit en face d'elle.

"Cuddy, vous m'entendez ?"

"Où suis-je ?"

"Nous sommes dans une des salles de consultations !"

"Le patient avec le…"

"Il est dans la salle, derrière nous !"

Cuddy ferma les yeux et dit :

"Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar"

"Je suis désolé"

La doyenne de l'hôpital essaya de se relever un peu, mais la douleur était trop forte !

"J'ai mal !"

"Tout va bien se passer !"

"Qu'est ce que j'ai ?"

"Une vilaine coupure à l'arcade sourcilière et …"

House stoppa sa phrase

"House, dites le moi !"

"L'autre fou furieux vous a tiré dessus. Une balle s'est logée dans votre épaule droite, au niveau de l'humérus. Si je veux évitais l'infection, je dois vous la retirer !"

"Faites ce que vous avez à faire !"

"Vous savez aussi bien que moi, qu'extraire une balle est une manipulation douloureuse pour la personne qui l'a subit."

"House, je suis médecin, je suis au courant ! Mais je préfère éviter d'avoir une septicémie !"

"D'accord"

House prit sa pince et commença à faire une seconde tentative. Les rictus sur le visage de Cuddy montraient bien qu'elle souffrait.

House essayait d'extraire cette balle, mais la pince ne cessait de glisser avec le sang autour.

"House, arrêtez ! House…" _(suppliait la directrice)_

Le docteur arrêta de suite sa manipulation. Cela avait encore échoué.

"Je vous aviez prévenu."

"Laissez moi cinq minutes"

House s'assit à côté d'elle. Il pouvait voir un petit air de soulagement sur le visage de la femme, mais la douleur était toujours présente.

"Pourquoi vous êtes ici ?"

"McKensie voulait me parler !"

"Je suppose que vous l'avez plus provoqué que parlé !"

"Pourquoi vous dites ça ?"

"Vous avez un sacré bleu sur le front !"

"Disons que nous avons eu un ptit différent !"

La douleur sur son bras était de plus en plus intense et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à la supporter.

"Il faut que je vous extraie cette balle !"

"Attendez encore !"

"Cuddy, si on attend trop, ça peut être fatale !"

"Oui mais…"

"Allez satan, sors de tes gongs !"

"Quoi ? "(répondit Cuddy)

"C'était juste pour vous booster !"

House pris une nouvelle fois la pince et recommença sa manipulation.

"Je vous jure que quand on sortira de ce merdier, je n'aurai plus le droit aux consultations pour le reste de mes jours."

"Vous rêvez House !"

"Alors une augmentation de salaire ?"

"Non"

"Un strip-tease de votre part, avec la petite culotte en bonus !"

"House, enlevez moi cette fichu balle !"

La balle ne cessait de glisser et cela l'énervait vraiment. Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à l'extraire.

"Je l'ai ! "(s'exclama House)

Quand il se retourna, il vit que Cuddy était inconsciente.

TBC...

**_Laissez des reviews...Ca fait super plaisir_**


End file.
